Runic
Runic is a Level Theme in Quake. Runic textures are often made of metal alloys such as copper. These metallic walls and floors are sometimes detailed with concrete. Some Medieval levels borrow Runic textures, meaning that this Level Theme is quite visible throughout the game. Levels with more than one or two Runic textures tend to be underground dungeons. These dark caverns are almost completely sealed off from the world outside with only the occasional glimpse of the sky above. Light sources usually cover a good portion of the level, though many corners still remain dark and can possibly conceal hidden dangers such as Monsters. Though slow, the Large Wall Spikes that guard these caverns can be extremely lethal to the unwary. As their name would suggest, the walls of Runic levels tend to be covered with runic symbols. The Keys used to unlock Doors in these levels appear to be runes. Even the normal Level Exit for these levels, the Rune Gate, has a frame with runic images upon them. Religious imagery also is common in these levels; a few lights are designed in the shape of a cross and a large mural exists of a crucified being. Note that there is a conflict between two Runic textures, Metal5_2 and Metal5_2. This means that playing a level having one of these textures will cause the other level to have its texture overwritten, meaning the wrong texture will be displayed until the game is restarted. Metal5_2 can be found in the levels E2M5: The Wizard's Manse and E4M6: The Pain Maze; while Metal5_2 can be found in levels E1M7: The House of Chthon, E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo, E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight, and E3M5: The Wind Tunnels. Levels *Introduction - Merged with idBase and Wizard. *E1M2: Castle of the Damned - Merged with Wizard. *E1M3: The Necropolis - Merged with Wizard. *E1M4: The Grisly Grotto - Merged with Wizard. *E1M5: Gloom Keep - Merged with Terracotta. *E1M6: The Door to Chthon *E1M7: The House of Chthon *E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo *E2M3: The Crypt of Decay - Merged with Terracotta and Elder World. *E2M5: The Wizard's Manse - Merged with Wizard. *E2M6: The Dismal Oubliette - Merged with Elder World, Wizard, and Terracotta. *E2M7: The Underearth - Merged with Wizard and Terracotta. *E3M2: The Vaults of Zin *E3M3: The Tomb of Terror *E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight - Merged with Wizard. *E3M5: The Wind Tunnels *E3M6: Chambers of Torment - Merged with Wizard. *E3M7: The Haunted Halls *E4M2: The Tower of Despair - Merged with Elder World, Wizard, and Terracotta. *E4M3: The Elder God Shrine - Merged with Elder World, Wizard, and Terracotta. *E4M4: The Palace of Hate - Merged with Elder World and Terracotta. *DM2: Claustrophobopolis *DM4: The Bad Place - Merged with Wizard. Textures and Decorations Textures cop1_2.png cop1_3.png cop1_5.png cop2_1.png cop2_2.png cop2_3.png cop2_4.png cop2_5.png cop2_6.png cop3_1.png cop3_2.png cop4_3.png cop4_5.png elwall1_1.png elwall2_4.png lgmetal.png lgmetal2.png lgmetal3.png met5_2.png met5_1.png metal1_1.png metal1_2.png metal1_4.png metal1_6.png metal1_7.png metal2_1.png metal2_2.png metal2_3.png metal2_4.png metal2_5.png metal2_6.png metal2_7.png metal2_8.png metal3_2.png metal5_2.png metal5_2b.png metal5_3.png metal5_4.png metal5_5.png metal5_6.png metal5_8.png metalt1_2.png metalt1_7.png metalt2_2.png metalt2_4.png metalt2_5.png metalt2_8.png Lights light1_1.png light1_2.png light1_3.png light1_4.png light1_5.png light1_7.png light1_8.png light3_3.png light3_5.png light3_6.png light3_7.png light3_8.png Signs altarb_2.png dem4_4.png demc4_4.png key03_1.png key03_2.png metal6_1.png metal6_2.png metal6_3.png metal6_4.png muh_bad.png rune1_4.png rune1_6.png rune1_7.png rune2_1.png rune2_2.png rune2_3.png rune2_4.png rune2_5.png rune_a.png Skyboxes sky4-1.png Models RLIGHT5.jpg RLIGHT9.jpg RLIGHT10.jpg RLIGHT.jpg RLIGHT12.jpg RLIGHT4.jpg RLIGHT6.jpg Category:Quake level themes